Romantic Mechanic
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke's car breaking down on the side of the road leads to the love of his life. Three years later Sasuke hears something that breaks his heart. What exactly did Naruto do that made him cry? COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke was pissed. No pissed was an understatment. He was beyond any forms of words the dictionary could supply. He was so mad that he stalked out of his office fifteen minutes ago and was now speeding all the way home to confront his long time lover, of three years, for what he had just heard.  
Apparently while Sasuke is at work all day, Naruto, his blonde-body-of-a-god lover was out with some other woman doing god-knows-what. His co-worker, Gaara, had said that his older sister spotted Naruto with a woman going clothes shopping and buying roses. She then saw both he and the bitch walk into a jewelry store.

How could Naruto cheat on him! Naruto was supposed to be in love with him. Naruto, who didn't know the meaning of love until Sasuke walked into his life, was supposed to be loyal only to him.

How could Naruto do this to him? Didn't he realize how much Sasuke loved him? Had loved him since the second he saw him, no the second he heard his voice.

Wiping at his angry tears, Sasuke thought back to that day he first met Naruto.

X~x~X  
"No, no not again! Come on just keep going, I promise if you stay running, I'll give you the best washing you ever had." Sasuke promised his car as he begged it to not turn off. Why did all of his cars do this? He couldn't have a car for more than two years before they all died and went to car heaven.

"Don't die. I'll-" and it died right on the freeway. With a groan, Sasuke steered the still moving car to the side of the road and banged his head on the steering wheel when it stopped.

After five minutes of cursing the car, he reached for his phone on the passenger seat and called his brother.  
"You're late, the meeting is going to start soon." Itachi said when he answered, not even bothering to say hello.

"My car died." Sasuke said pouting, but since Uchiha's don't pout even if they were alone, he would never tell a soul.

"Again? Sasuke how do you keep killing cars?" Itachi laughed quietly. "Since you got your first one at sixteen you killed them. Now you're twenty-two and they're still dying."  
"It's not funny!" Sasuke snarled wishing he could choke his brother through the phone. "I'm stuck on the side of the freeway and won't even make it to the end of the meeting. Do it without me, better yet, get Shikamaru to step in for me."

"Sure, do you need the number for a tow truck?" Itachi asked already clicking away on his computer.

"Give me one." Sasuke sighed getting a pen out of his briefcase, along with a slip of paper.

"Okay here it is," Itachi said, giving him a number quickly before saying good-bye and hanging up.

Grumbling to himself, Sasuke punched in the number and waited for someone to answer. After the sixth ring someone finally said hello. Just that voice alone sent shivers down Sasuke's back.

"Hello?" the person said again.

Shaking his head, Sasuke called himself an idiot for getting turned on by a voice over the phone. "I need help."

"We fix cars not people." the person said, sounding amused.

"I don't need help, well I do, but I don't." Sasuke felt himself blushing and thanked whoever that no one was there to see him.  
"Which is it?" the guy asked.

"My car died on the side of the freeway and I'm stuck. Can I get a tow truck out by mile marker 34?"

"Alright." The guy said, "Can I get your name and your car model?"  
So Sasuke told him that and other pieces of information he needed to know.

Finally the guy said, "I'll send a guy out there right now. He should be there in half an hour."

"Okay." Sasuke said feeling like a school girl with her first crush. When the phone went dead, Sasuke blinked. "Fuck!" he snarled again. Now he'd have to wait a half hour for someone to come and get him!

Half an hour later to the dot, a tow truck pulled over in front of him. Sasuke hoped it wasn't the guy with the sexy voice. Not that the man was ugly but he just didn't fit the voice he heard over the phone.

"You Sasuke?" the man asked.

With a sigh of thanks that it wasn't his sexy voice Sasuke nodded.

"I'm Kiba. I'm going to hook up your car and take it back to the shop."

Sasuke nodded again and listened with half an ear as Kiba explained everything he was doing up until the car was loaded on the back of his truck. "Alright Sasuke, hop in." Kiba smiled, holding the door open for him.

For the next half hour, Sasuke wanted to cut off his ears. He halfway wished he was deaf. Kiba talked nonstop about everything and anything. No matter what it was he talked.

"Here we are." Kiba finally said when they pulled into a lot.

Sasuke looked around and realized it look like any shop. From the sign saying 'Fixing and Towing 24/7' to the people covered in grease. But unlike the other ones, this one had the sexy voice in it.

"Why don't you go to the office and fill out a few things, I'll take your car around back and have our mechanic take a look and see what's going on."

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and made his way to the glass door. Opening it, he shivered at the cold air.  
"Can I help you?" Someone asked, walking up to him as they wiped their hands on a dirty cloth.  
"I'm Sasuke, I just had my car brought in." Sasuke said moving to the counter.  
"Oh, okay, Naruto told me about your problem." the guy said. "I'm Sora by the way, nice to meet you." Sora went on as he grabbed a file from behind him and opened it. Pulling out a single sheet of paper he handed it to Sasuke. "Just fill out everything that's highlighted."

"Got a pen?" Sasuke asked. So Naruto was the guy he talked to. Naruto, it even sounded sexy.

"Here you are." Sora gave him the pen. "We'll take a look and, depending on the problem, your car might go home today or tomorrow. Naruto is a saint when it comes to cars. They purr for him."

I'd like to purr for him too, Sasuke thought with a smirk. "Here." he said handing over the piece of paper. He had yet to see this 'Naruto' but a man with a voice like that could not be ugly.

"You thirsty?" Sora asked, "There's a vending machine right behind that row of tires, kick it on the bottom right and a drink will come flying out."

"I'll pass." Sasuke said moving to take a seat on one of the very used leather couches.

"Okay but if you get thirsty..." Sora trailed off as the phone rang. "Fix and Tow at your service what can I do for you?"

Two hours later, after talking to his brother and getting himself a drink, Sora told him his car was ready to go. "Told you Naruto had a way with cars. That baby is running like new."

"Thanks." Sasuke nodded as he handed over his credit card to take care of the bill.  
"Alright, Naruto is bringing it around. Oh, there he is right now."

Sasuke turned toward the window and spotted his car pulling to a stop. But that wasn't what had his full attention. The man behind the wheel was... what word could he use that would fit perfectly with the blonde getting out of his car in black coveralls that hung off of his hips, revealing a perfectly formed tan chest.  
"Another one bites the dust." Sora laughed patting his back. "Good luck, only way to get Naruto to notice you is to smack him upside the head with a metal rod."

Sasuke frowned as Sora walked away. When the door opened, he turned and tried but failed to hide the blush covering his face. Naruto was even more amazing up close. He was at least 6'6" and built with the perfect amount of muscles as he towered over Sasuke's 5'10" and slimmer build.

"Sasuke?" Naruto, aka sexy voice, asked meeting his eyes in question.  
"Yeah," Sasuke sighed in pleasure before clearing his throat, "Yeah that's, uh, that's me."

"Alright, here's your car. She should run perfectly now." Naruto smiled and Sasuke melted and went brain dead as the blonde began to tell him all that was wrong with it.

Nodding, Sasuke tried to focus on what was being said, he knew he should have listened but Naruto's voice made it hard to pay attention. Not to mention that perfectly sculpted chest on display for Sasuke to drool over. He had to stop himself from reaching out and tasting it.

"Well here's your keys and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long." Naruto smiled again and handed Sasuke's keys over. "Have a good day."  
"Okay." Sasuke said watching Naruto walk past him and through the back swinging door.

"Got you too?" Kiba grinned, moving behind the tires to kick the machine. "Get's everyone that comes in."

"Hn." Sasuke said walking out of the building

Two weeks later Itachi's car beagn to make a funny noise, Sasuke said he'd take care of it much to Itachi's surprise. When questioned about it Sasuke just said he wanted to do something nice.

Before Itachi could say more, Sasuke took his brothers keys and drove to Naruto, or, um, the shop to get Itachi's car looked at. He had been wanting to go see Naruto but couldn't figure out a reason to be there.

Kiba and Sora had chuckled when he walked in with a different car.

"What can we get you Sasuke?" Kiba asked, leaning over the counter, grinning like a cat that just caught it's prey.

"My brother's car is having a problem." Sasuke defended himself.

"Sure you're not just looking for your Naruto fix?" Sora questioned.

With a glare, Sasuke said, "Can you look at it or not?"

"I'm sure we can fit it in. Give me the keys, I'll take it to Naruto." Kiba said, moving around the counter and taking off with the keys. "Be back in a jiffy."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, ignoring Sora amused stare as he filled out more paperwork.

Twenty minutes later, Itachi's car was done and was now being driven to the front by Naruto. Paying, Sasuke walked outside just as the car door opened.  
"Sasuke, right?" Naruto smiled again handing over the keys. "Well she's all fixed and ready to go."

"Thanks." Sasuke blushed, fiddling with the keys. Why wasn't Naruto shirtless again? Why did he have to be wearing a white shirt? A skin tight white shirt but a white shirt nonetheless.

"Well have a good day." Naruto said heading back the way he came after explaing what was wrong, which Sasuke heard none of. Sasuke watched him until he disappeared and then glared when he saw Kiba watching him through the glass window laughing his ass off.

When Itachi got his car back he was impressed with how good it ran that he decided he didn't need to buy another car now.

Over the next two months Sasuke volunteered himself to take anyones car in if it was having trouble. People were shocked but let him since every car he brought back ran like new again. Each time he saw Naruto his heart picked up speed and his brain went dead. Sometimes he even brought his blonde vision lunch or something to drink when he brought the cars.

He made it so obivious he was trying to hit on the blonde to everyone but said blonde. Each time Naruto saw him, he treated him as nothing but a new found friend that seemed to care about other people with the amount of cars he brought in.

Sasuke was getting desperate for Naruto to ask him out. There was no way he was going to take the chance of Naruto telling him no if he asked the blonde.

Didn't the blonde know he liked him alot? Hell, Sasuke was having wet dreams about the guy every night. His mother was happy that he was finally, in her words, in love and his father, like Itachi, just shook his head and let Sasuke be.

What sucked was, no matter what he did, Naruto never asked him out. Everyone else found it amusing when they found out. Naruto found it confusing when people chuckled when they saw him. And Sasuke found it annoying.

Finally putting his Uchiha pride aside, Sasuke walked into the back of the shop, bypassing Sora's and Kiba's hangout place, and found Naruto under the hood of a truck.

For a while Sasuke drooled at Naruto's perfectly sculpted back side. This guy was made to be looked at by everyone, but only Sasuke would actually get to touch it all.

"Naruto?" He said, finally able to speak.  
Moving away from the truck, Naruto turned and stood tall, once again showing the tan chest Sasuke had come to love, just one taste... no wait, many taste for the rest of his life. "Hey, how's it going?" Naruto grinned, "Need me to look at another car?"

"No." Sasuke said taking a breath and another and another.

"Oh." confusion spread over Naruto's face when Sasuke didn't go on.  
"Naruto..." Sasuke tried again and once again failed.

"You okay? You're looking kind of pale, well paler then usual. Maybe you should take a seat." Naruto frowned, moving toward him.

"No, I'm good, I need to ask you something." Sasuke finally said.  
"Okay."

"Will you, um, will you like to have dinner with me?" Sasuke asked in a rush, blushing redder then the truck Naruto was working on.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. "I'll finish at seven, so does eight work for you?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke grinned. "Eight is fine."

"Cool. Lets go to that pizza joint over by the theater. Hear it's good."

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Sasuke grinned and for the rest of the day he was on cloud nine.

The next day he was on no cloud at all. Did Naruto not know it was a date? No, he didn't. He thought it was just two guys hanging out. He'd have to try harder.

Six dates, or non dates in Naruto's clueless skull, later Sasuke was at his wits end. Today he'd show Naruto they were now a couple. Marching into the shop his blonde soon-to be-lover worked in, Sasuke ignored Kiba's and Sora's grins as he bypassed them again and headed to the back where he knew Naruto would be. He found the blonde cleaning up who-knows-what-part-of-the-engine, on one of the worktables as he sat on one of the stools, with a rag.

Without giving it much thought, he stopped by Naruto and grabbed his head between his hands. At Naruto's startled look, Sasuke glared and pulled the blonde into a kiss.

At first Naruto sat there stunned and then, to Sasuke's pleasure, the blonde took over the kiss and pulled Sasuke closer.

At Kiba's and Sora's cheering, both broke apart and tried to catch their breaths.

"About time." Sora grinned.

"Hell of a show you gave us." Kiba laughed.

With his arms around Naruto's shoulders and Naruto's arms around his waist Sasuke smirked. Naruto was finally his.

X~x~X

That was the day the two had became a couple. Sasuke's mother loved Naruto and Sasuke's father accepted the blonde into their lives. Itachi, though, found himself crushing on Sasuke's blonde and had caused a few fights between the two, until Itachi found his own blonde that went by the name of Deidara a few months later.

Now here he was, heartbroken and pissed. What an anniversery, Sasuke thought, after three years they'd end on the same day they got together.

God this hurt. Sasuke tried to ignore the pain that came with Naruto's betrayal as he drove.

Naruto was the least romantic guy alive, when Sasuke had found that out, he accpeted it. Naruto's past history with any type of romance was pretty much nothing. His blonde had grown up alone and stayed that way until he started working for the shop he still worked at. That's where he made his first friends. Since Naruto was always alonem he didn't need a reason to go buy roses or cook dinner.

Sometimes Sasuke would complain to his good friend Sakura about his blonde's lack of romance and how he'd always have to lead Naruto by the hand to do anything romantic, but then he'd realize he had an amazing boyfriend who loved him very much. Naruto may be brain dead when it came to romance but he never forgot to say 'I love you' as he went to work. It took Sasuke almost two years of being together for Naruto to finally tell him those words without prompting from Sasuke.

The first time Naruto had told him that, Sasuke and he had been watching a movie when the blonde turned to him and simply said, "I love you, Sasuke" before giving him a kiss and going back to watching a movie. Of course it was the least romantic way to confess, but Sasuke had been beyond happy at those three words.

Was Naruto, even now, with the other bitch? Touching her and making her moan like a whore? Was he saying he loved her too?

With a snarl, Sasuke pulled into his parking spot at their apartment and stalked toward the elevator. When he got to their door, he shoved his key in and pushed it open forcefully. Was Naruto over at her place? With another angry snarl, Sasuke stalked inside his house intent on shredding Naruto's clothes to pieces.

"You're home early." Naruto said, sounding surprise as he stood in the arch way that connected their kitchen to their living room.

Turning quickly, Sasuke stalked forward and glared at him, "Is that a problem?"  
"No, I was expecting you home in twenty minutes." Naruto smiled and walking toward him. His hands already reaching for him. Where was she? Sasuke wondered hatefully, Why Naruto? Why?  
"I bet you were!" Sasuke hissed as he slapped his hands away.  
"Is something wrong?" Naruto frowned, reaching for him again. His confusion showing clearly.  
"Don't touch me!" Sasuke shouted pushing Naruto off of him and then pushed him again and again until they were in the kitchen. Never once did Naruto try to stop him.

"Sasuke-"  
"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted angrily wiping his tears away as he glared at the confused blonde. "I can't believe you. Why would you do this to me!"

"I, I was-" Naruto lowered his head in shame, his arms falling to his side.

"You were what? Didn't think I would find out? God Naruto you're such an idiot!" Sasuke screamed pushing Naruto back again. "You bastard! Why!"

"I didn't think." Naruto answered quietly, never lifting a hand to defend himself. Being a big guy all of his life, Naruto went out of his way to never hit or hurt anyone. He always said the big protect the small, not beat them.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke shouted and slapped the blonde across the face.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered quietly, blinking quickly.

So he was going to cry and try to gain pity. "Fuck you! Naruto, fuck you!" Sasuke screamed. "God! I love you and you do this to me!" Looking around blindly, he grabbed the first thing that his hands touched. Picking it up he threw it at Naruto. "Get out!" he cried angrily, ignoring Naruto's flinch as the bowl hit him in the chest.

"Sasuke-"

"Get out! If you ever loved me get out!" Sasuke screamed, grabbing the next bowl and throwing it at him. Naruto held up his arms to block the pasta from getting his face.

"Okay," he said, when the pasta dripped down his stiff form. Grabbing his keys from the counter, me made his way out the door, never looking back. When it closed behind him, Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat down. Crying, he looked at the mess he made, pasta, rolls, and salad littered the floor. The only thing in tact was the cake on the counter. It seems Sakura made dinner again tonight.

He knew Naruto didn't do it. He couldn't cook to save his life. Sasuke cooked for them and Naruto loved his cooking, but when Sasuke couldn't, Sakura always brought them food. Looks like he'd have to go say sorry to her.

Getting up, he stepped around the food and made his way, four doors down, to her apartment that she shared with her husband Lee. He was happy when these two moved in. Sakura was his childhood friend and to have her close in times like this was what he needed.

Knocking, he waited until she came to the door.

"Sasuke?" she blinked in surprise, as she stepped into the hallway and frowned. "What's wrong honey? Why aren't you with Naruto?"  
"Naruto and I are over." Sasuke said, blinking away his tears.

"What?" Sakura's mouth fell open as she stood there looking stunned for what seemed like forever. "What happened? What did he do?"

"He cheated on me." Sasuke cried and hugged Sakura when she pulled him into her arms.  
"That bastard!" Sakura shouted angrily. "Wait until I see him. How could he do that to you! I can't believe I helped him with his stupid surprise! If I knew he was cheating-"

"What surprise?" Sasuke asked pulling back when her words registered. Naruto didn't do surprises.

"What?"  
"What surprise?"

"Your anniversery." Sakura frowned, "He made me help him plan something romantic."

"What?"

"Yeah, that jackass, I'm going to kill him." Sakura said and then went on to list ways to kill him.

"Tell me about the romantic surprise." Sasuke said, stopping her.

"Why does it matter? You don't need-"  
"Tell me." Sasuke demanded.

"He asked me how to be romantic."

"Naruto's not romantic."  
"Exactly, so he wanted my help to make your anniversery special. He had me teach him how to cook pasta-"  
"He can't cook." Sasuke interrupted.

"I know that, he burnt over ten pans worth of pasta, but he got the last six right. I said we could try something else to make, but he said, and I know, you love pasta the most. Anyways, that jerk also had me go with him to the store to help him pick out new clothes for tonight."  
"Naruto hates new clothes and shopping." Sasuke whispered beginning to put the pieces together.  
"Which I thought was sweet when he asked for my help." Sakura said and before she could go off about Naruto again, Sasuke stopped her and told her to continue. "Well, afterwards, we went and bought candles and roses. Then he made me go with him to help pick out a ring."

"A ring?" Sasuke was lost on what to say. Naruto brought him a ring.

"Yeah, he was going to propose but since he thinks he can have you and some other bimbo I hope he chokes on it. Let me get my shoes and I'll go kick his- Sasuke where are you going?"

Sasuke ignored her as he ran back to his apartment. Now that he thought about it Naruto was wearing clothes he had never seen before, dress clothes that he knew Naruto couldn't really stand, and there was candles on the table, unused. Naruto cooked for him. Naruto was going to propose to him. Naruto brought him roses.

Naruto had been out with Sakura finding things to make their anniversery special. Temari had seen Sakura helping Naruto trying to be romantic. Not seeing the roses, Sasuke moved to their bedroom and opened the door. Turning on the light, he gasped as he saw petals all over their bed and floor. Unlit candles lined the room and in the center of the bed was a small black velvet box. Slowly, Sasuke walked to the bed and picked it up.

With a shaky hand he gently lifted the lid and gasped again, a hand covering his trembling mouth. The ring was a simple silver band with two tiny clear diamonds on top.

"He wanted something simple and not too fancy. He said you didn't care for over the top jewelry." Sakura said from his doorway. "I was the girl he was see with, wasn't I?"

"Oh god what did I do?" Sasuke cried softly as he sat on his bed and stared down at the beautiful ring.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Sakura rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."  
"I have to go find him. I need to tell him I'm sorry and that I'm such an idiot." Standing up Sasuke ran past Sakura and grabbed his own keys. Once in the car he thought about all the places Naruto would go. "The shop."

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of Naruto's second home, where he spotted the blonde's car, and parked. Looking down at the box still clutched in his hand he opened it again and pulled out the ring. "I have to fix this." he whispered putting the ring on his finger. Maybe he was jumping things, but Sasuke didn't care. Even if Naruto never forgave him, he'd never take off the ring.

Going in through the front door, he spotted Kiba and Sora standing there quietly.

"Uchiha," Kiba said getting up and grabbing his jacket. "Don't hurt him." Just like that both he and Sora where gone and, for the first time in years, the signs declaring the shop opened were all turned off.

With the only lights in the back on, Sasuke took a breath and walked toward where he knew Naruto would be. Pushing open the door silently he spotted Naruto working under the hood of a black jeep. He was once again shirtless and his new slacks were in the process of aquiring new stains. Looking around, Sasuke spotted the dress shirt thrown on the worktable, covered in pasta.

"Naruto." he whispered when he stood behind the blonde.

Naruto froze and slowly stood up. When he turned Sasuke gasped. Naruto's chest was red from the heat of the pasta and his lip was now scabbed over on the right side corner. Even his arms were slightly pink from the heat of the food. "Naruto..." he whispered unable to say anything else.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto frowned. "You shouldn't be driving in your condition. You could have gotten in an accident-"

"Will you stop!" Sasuke shouted as he met Naruto's sad startled eyes. He was the one that made Naruto get that look. It was a look that didn't belong on him. "Why are you so caring? I was a complete ass to you and you can only ask if I'm okay!"

"Because I care about you." Naruto answered as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. "I love you."

"Naruto I'm so sorry." Sasuke cried and when Naruto pulled him into his chest, Sasuke hugged the blonde back as tightly as he could.  
"I'm sorry for making you cry and angry." Naruto whispered kissing the top of his head. "I never done anything like that before, so I guess I screwed it up. I'll get rid of it and I won't do it again, just please don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

"Naruto," Sasuke said wanting to strangle his lover, "shut up."

"Okay."

"Will you argue with me?" Sasuke grumbled, pulling back to stare into Naruto's beautiful eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I just messed up the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." Sasuke said.  
"What? But I thought you hated it? I mean you threw the food and stuff and told me to get out. I didn't think before doing all of that-"  
"I love you." Sauske said cutting him off. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto smiled, running a finger down Sasuke's face to wipe away the tears.

"Even when I'm an idiot?"

"Is this a trick question? If I say yes, do I end up on the couch?" Naruto frowned.  
"It's not a trick." Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto down for a kiss. "Oh Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he kissed Sasuke's neck and lead them toward the room in the back that once was Narutos.

"The answer is yes." Sasuke whispered letting Naruto lay him on the bed.  
"Yes?" Naruto gaze moved to Sasuke's hand against his chest. When he looked back up, he had the biggest grin Sasuke had ever seen on the blonde. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Sasuke gasped as Naruto kissed him again.

Hours later Sasuke layedd naked in Naruto's arms, his head resting on the tan chest as he gazed at the ring on his finger. With a happy smile, he kissed Naruto's chest and knew that from this day forward, life would only get better.

"Why did you get angry if you liked the romantic stuff?" Naruto asked, moving so that he was now laying on top of Sauske.

"It's stupid." Sasuke answered, not wanting to tell Naruto the reason he was so angry.

"Tell me anyway." Naruto replied, placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

Sasuke bit his lip and took a breath. "Someone told me they saw you with someone else around town."

Naruto paused and thought about this. "Oh, when I was with Sakura? I hope you don't mind that she was in on it, I needed help. This romance isn't exactly my style."

"I know." Sasuke laughed softly as he kissed Naruto again. "But that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Naruto, the way they made it sound, I thought you were cheating on me." Sasuke confessed.

"Cheating?" Naruto froze completely. It was as if he was really made of stone. "Sasuke, I love you too much to want anyone else. I even tried to be romantic and learned to cook pasta. I bought new clothes for you. I would never do that for anyone else that wasn't you."

"I know that now but not then. Naruto I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Sasuke said bringing Naruto down for a kiss. "You are the best boyfriend ever and I almost lost you for something stupid."

"You couldn't lose me if you tried." Naruto answered, pulling back to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Hell, if anyone should be afraid of someone finding someone else it should be me."

"Why you?"

"Look at me and then look at you." Naruto stated as if it was obivious. "You are perfect. You come from a nice family and great childhood. You're beautiful and anyone would be luckly to have you for a second. I'm just a mechanic that only knows about cars and not really much else. I'm afraid that one day you're going to open your eyes and see I'm not what you really want. I'm afraid one day I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone. I never thought I'd find anyone like you and be able to look at you and tell the world that you're mine. I don't have much to offer but whatever it is I can, I will give it to you. God Sasuke, tonight when you told me to leave, I was almost afriad you were going to tell me you hated me."

"Naruto..." Sasuke blinked away his tears and kissed the blonde. "God you really are a romantic."  
"I am?"  
"Yes. You're my romantic mechanic." Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto again, moving them so that he straddled the blonde. "For the rest of our lives we'll always be together."

"Works for me." Naruto grinned his perfect grin and pulled Sasuke down for a kiss. "Works for me."


End file.
